List of organizations in all the universe galaxies
On Planet TanBeach (Bleach) * Espada ** Privaron Espada * Numeros ** Fracción * Exequias * Visored (group) * Kushanāda (species) * Wandenreich (group) of Quincy * Gotei 13 (group) * Shinigami Research and Development Institute (of 12 Division) * Onmitsukidō * Kidō Corps * Royal Guard * Gatekeepers On Planet Piratia (location) (One Piece) * Shichibukai * Yonko * Revolutionary Army * World Government * Marines On Ninja Planet (Naruto) * Akatsuki * Wandering Ninja Clan * ANBU ** Roots * Orochimaru Search Team * Escort Unit * Kanabun Gang * Ghost Army * Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist * Kurosuki Family On Planet Ghoul (location) (Tokyo Ghoul) * Anteiku "in the 20th Ward" * V * Washuu Clan "the central family that leads CCG" * Commission of Counter Ghoul "CCG" ** CCG Laboratory Division "in the 1rst Ward" ** Quinx Squad ** Mado Squad ** Arima Squad/Squad 0/S3 Squad ** Suzuya Squad ** Hirako Squad ** Itou squad * Anti-Aogiri * Aogiri Tree "in the 11th Ward, 18th Ward, 24th Ward" ** White Suits ** Bin Brothers ** Three Blade's Gang "in the 18th Ward" * Rosewald family * Tsukiyama family * Clowns * Kaneki's group * En "in the 20th Ward" * Skull Masks "in the 13th Ward" * Trading Company Sphinx or just Sphinx * Chi She Lian * Black Dobers "in the 20th Ward" On Soul Planet (location) (Soul Eater) * Arachnophobia (Witch) * DWMA "Military" * Witch Order * Materazzi human criminal organization On Planet K-ing (location) (K-Project) * Silver Clan * Gold Clan * Red Clan * Blue Clan * Green Clan * Gray Clan * Colorless Clan On Sliferion (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Rare Hunters * Sector Security * Security * Senrigan Group * Shadow Riders * Shingon League * Society of Light * Yliaster On Blood Blockade Plant (location) (Blood Blockade) * Libra On Blue Exorcist Planet (location) (Blue Exorcist) * Illuminati (organization) * True Cross Order (organization) * Myōō Dharani (group/organization) * Blue Night (organization) On Pandora Hearts Planet (location) (Pandora Hearts) * Barma Dukedom * Baskerville Clan * Nightray Dukedom * Nobility within Pandora Hearts * Rainsworth Dukedom * Sinclair Family * Vessalius Dukedom * West Family * Garland Family on PokePlanet (Pokemon) * on DigiPlanet (Digimon) * On Fighting Buddy Planet (location) (Future Card Buddyfight) * On Fairy Tail Planet (location) (Fairy Tail) * Ten Wizard Saints * Fairy Tail ** Team Makarov ** Team Natsu ** Thunder God Tribe ** Shadow Gear ** Young Mega-Death ** Osprey Squad ** Team Fairy Tail ** Team Fairy Tail A ** Team Fairy Tail B ** Flying Dragon Squad ** Team Tenrou * Edolas Fairy Tail ** Edolas Shadow Gear * Grimoire Heart Guild ** Seven Kin of Purgatory * Tartaros ** Nine Demon Gates **** Kyôka Squad * Death's Head Caucus ** Trinity Raven * Lamia Scale ** Team Lyon ** Team Lamia Scale ** Sky Sisters * Phantom Lord Guild ** Element 4 * Sabertooth ** Team Sabertooth *** Twin Dragons of Sabertooth * Blue Pegasus ** Team Blue Pegasus *** The Trimens * Raven Tail ** Team Raven Tail * Twilight Ogre ** Team Twilight Ogre * Quatro Cerberus ** Team Quatro Puppy * Mermaid Heel ** Team Mermaid Heel * Zentopia Church ** Legion Corps (group) * Kingdom of Fiore ** Garou Knights * Alvarez Empire ** Brandish Squad ** Spriggan 12 On cardBattle Planet (location) (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * on Durarara Planet (location) (Durarara!!) * Amphisbaena * Awakusu-Kai * Blue Squares * Dollars * Dragon Zombie * Heaven's Slave * Izaya's alliance * Nebula * Saika Army * Snake Hands * Toramaru * Yellow Scarves on Sekirei Planet (location) (Sekerei) * MBI ** Disciplinary Squad on Law Ueki Planet (location) (The Law of Ueki) * Links * See Also * List of species in all the universe galaxies * List of locations-places in all the universe galaxies * List of weapons-tools-technologies-powers and others in all the universe galaxies * List of occupations in all the universe galaxies Category:Lists Category:Young Piece